


All-nighters

by BlackTeas



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Anxiety, Barley is a good bro, Burnout - Freeform, Emetophobia warning I guess, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Ian is a workaholic, Includes labeled chapter index, Multi, Panic Attacks, Sick!Ian, Sickfic, Social Anxiety, Stressed!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTeas/pseuds/BlackTeas
Summary: Based on a true story actually lolSo I love Onward and thought there was a serious lack in fluffy stories for this fandom.Ian's finals are coming up, and he wants to make sure he's prepared for them. But he might have pushed himself a lil too far..Enjoy!
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot & Ian Lightfoot, Barley Lightfoot & Laurel Lightfoot, Colt Bronco/Laurel Lightfoot, Ian Lightfoot & Laurel Lightfoot, Sadalia Brushthorn & Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76





	1. The All-nighters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll just make this a two parter and call it a day
> 
> Sorry I'm bad at sickfics, but enjoy lol

Iandore Lightfoot was very good at his studies. He kept his head in his books, aced most of his test, and often got engulfed in school work, isolating himself until it was all finished. So with the sixteen year old’s finals coming up, his family knew they wouldn’t be seeing much of him for a while.

They were right. Ian would come home, get a drink of juice from the refrigerator, then head straight upstairs to his room. His finals weren’t even for another four months.

“ Ian, Mom says dinner’s ready!” His older brother, Barley called from the bottom of the stairwell. He got a bit concerned when young Iandore didn’t respond. He headed up to the teen’s room.

“Ian?” He knocked quietly on the door. Still no reply. It was then Barley decided he’d been polite enough and let himself in.

The young elf was surrounded by thick textbooks of every subject, laptop open as he scribbled down notes in his painstakingly neat penmanship. Study guides littered the floor along with the boy’s backpack and a few highlighters—- Barley looked on in disbelief as his little brother was usually so tidy.

“ And you don’t even have headphones in,” Barley joked. Maybe then he’d have an excuse for not responding to the call. Ian brought his head up and looked around a bit bewildered. He smiled when he noticed his brother.

“ Oh hi Barely,” he mumbled, going back to his notes.

Barely blinked.

“ Did you not hear me calling you? I said Mother has offerings of nourishment.” He informed boisterously.

Ian didn’t respond as he flipped through a geography book, taking more notes.

“ Sir Ian!”

The elf jumped and turned to Barley again.

“ Sorry, what?”

Barely cocked his head.

“ Hey, are you okay?” He headed over to his brother’s bed and sat down next to a snoozing Blazey.

“ Yeah,” Ian half mumbled in his book. Barley sighed.

“ You’ve been at it for days now.”

“ I know,” Ian shot back in a quiet, raspy voice.

“ Well I think you’re smart enough already. Come down and eat something.”

Ian turned in his chair and looked his brother in the eye.

“ Barley, I’m a junior. Junior year is the most important of my entire high school career. I’ve got to stay focused.”

Translation: _Leave me alone._

The bigger elf leaned back into the comforters, rubbing his thumb into Blazey’s scaly forehead as she slept.

“ Meh; I still don’t think you should skip dinner, though,” he stated nonchalantly. Ian was quiet, hard at work once again as he began highlighting keywords.

“ We’ve even got mashed potatoes. You _love_ mashed potatoes!” Barely added with his arms in the air expressively. Ian smiled.

“ Okay, why don’t you bring some dinner up for me?”

Barley sat up in the bed.

“ You, Iandore Lightfoot, want _me_ to bring **_food_ ** into your **_room?!_ **” Ian almost never allowed food in his room to keep it nice and sanitary.

“ I don’t mind.” He said simply. Barley was on his feet in seconds.

“ Wow; you are diving off the deep end little man!” He ruffled his brother’s curls until he batted him away, chuckling as he headed to the door.

“ Don’t push yourself too hard, a’ight?”

“ Make sure you knock next time, _a’ight_?” 

Barley made a silly face.

“ I did!” He mocked. Ian laughed as he shut the door.

Barley broke the news to his mother and her boyfriend, Colt, that Ian would not be joining them. Laurel knew better than to protest.

“ Just like his father, that one,” she remarked as she made him a tray of potatoes and curry. She recalled the many nights she’d bring Wilden his dinner as he locked himself away in his study, hard at work.

“ And tell him not to stay up past bedtime or I will come up there and tuck him in.” Laurel warned as she handed the food to Barley.

“ Mom yes Mom!” Barley saluted playfully before heading upstairs.

Barley did deliver that message, but to no avail. He woke up at 2:54 a.m. to hear the shower running. He sighed and rolled over in bed. Ian was not leaving himself with much time to sleep for school. He wondered how his brother would handle himself until finals did roll around.

The next day Barley decided he’d drive Ian to school. The teen reclined his chair and placed a hand over his eyes.

“ Not much sleep, Young Mage?”

Ian only, “umhm” ed tiredly in response.

“ Mom’s gonna have your ears if she finds out you’re still pulling all-nighters.”

The teen, “umhm” ed again before he was out like a light… Barley shook him to when they arrived at the high school fifteen minutes later.

“ Earth to Iandore; we’ve arrived!” The elf moaned, rubbing his eye tiredly as he grabbed his bookbag.

“ Thanks Barley,” Ian yawned, stretching in his seat. Barley watched as Ian hazely climbed out and shut Guinevere’s door behind him.

“ If you get too sleepy, you could always nap in math class. Trust me, that stuff’s not really important.” Barley added leaning out of the window.

Ian shook his head with a smile.

“ That’s some pretty sound advice, thanks.”

Barley smiled in validation.

“ Does that mean you’ll take it?” He beamed.

Ian raised a brow.

“ Unless I want Mom to get a phone call, I don’t think so.”

The brothers waved at one another as Barely swerved madly out of the driveway, merely hitting a fire hydrant on his way out.

The all-nighters only continued. One night Barley was sure Ian hadn’t gone to sleep at all— the alarm barely went off and he was out the door way too fast to have woken up and done his entire before-school routine. Another night Laurel marched upstairs once the 1 a.m. mark had hit and shut down the study session herself, tucking her son in as she’d so promised. A few months down the line and it was getting a tad ridiculous. Ian had thrown himself into studying before, but never as seriously as this. As he had been saying, junior year was what colleges looked at the most when selecting the year's candidates, and Ian wanted to ensure he did his absolute best. He came home and studied all his afternoons away, barely having enough energy to take on school the next day. The young elf was utterly exhausted by the weekends and slept most of the days, leaving Barley to play video games alone and his friends to hang out at the mall without him. After sleeping during most of the daylight hours, he'd spend nighttime going right back to studying.

~

June did eventually roll around. It was Friday, the morning of Iandore’s first, second and third period exams, and he was too worn out to be too stressed. His eyes felt heavy and his stomach felt like it had twirled itself into a dozen knots. Either way, he was _so_ prepared for these finals.

“ So which classes are torturing you today?” Barley questioned as he bit into some buttered toast. Ian ran his hand through his thick curls (which were still wet from an early shower), staring down at the plate of breakfast his mom had made for him.

“ First period I have UCONN English, second is Geography, then third period I’ve got Theater 101.” He spoke to his brother who was sitting at the table across from him, scarfing down his own helping of bacon, toast and eggs with a large cup of ‘ creamer with coffee’. He had agreed to clear the table of his game figurines just enough for the family to sit down to breakfast; mornings were usually wild in the Lightfoot house, but since Laurel was off work for the day, they were having a rare sit-down.

“ Ah, _Theatre:_ A playground for adventurers with collaborative spirit! What will your creativity bring forth to the unsuspecting audience today?”

Ian sipped on a tea.

“ Um, I’m doing a monologue.”

Barley licked the bacon grease from his fingers.

“ Nice! And I have no doubt you memorized the heck out of it and are gonna do great.”

Ian smiled into his cup.

“ Thanks.” He replied tiredly but cringed as Barley brought his own mug to his lips and chugged down the thick liquid in less than four gulps.

He slammed the cup down once he had finished with a large belch.

“ OOH! That reminds me,” The elf was suddenly up out of his chair and scrambling through his tornado of a bedroom next to the dining table. After a few moments he emerged with a wide grin on his face.

“ Sorcerer Ian, may I present to you,”

He extended his hand to reveal.. a Quest Of Yore action model.

Ian raised a brow taking the toy.

“A.. _bird_. Thanks.” He said uncertainly.

Barley shook his head.

“ It isn’t _a bird,_ sweet brethren of mine. This great legacy is Sequana, the mighty Sarimanok. She is guardian over the Maranao civilization in Quest of Yore and lies crested in four of the seven heavens, bestowing fortune and guardianship over her people!"

The smaller elf closed his hand around the _bird._

“ _Coooll..”_

Barley pursed his lips, grabbing a chair that was closer to his brother and taking a seat. He looked him dead in the eyes.

“ When I was in high school, I used to take Sequana to all my major finals. I know it's silly, but she would always calm my nerves. It's nice to remember in times of peral, you're not alone and hope is alive inside of you as long as you keep it there. That's not to say I crushed all my finals, but I wasn't pulling my hair out over a scantron either. She’s good luck, Ian.”

" Oh." The wizard blinked.

“ But she’s metaphorical, like wizardry. The luck comes from deep inside you. If you believe in her luck, then it works for you.”

Ian breathed as he looked at the charm. He smiled at his brother's kind gesture; he knew he wanted him to do well. The elf promised to keep the bird safe until finals were over.

" Thanks Barley. I'll keep her in mind." Ian turned to place the figurine in the backpack that dapped over his chair. The young elf sighed, turning back to his plate. Sleep deprivation hadn't done much for his appetite, but he knew he'd better eat something. He twirled a fork through the egg whites, resting his head tiredly in his freed palm. He looked over at Barley, who was happily _inhaling_ his food.

" Guiny can get you off to school in five--- Big Broski's really gotta hit the shower. Then what do you say we take the scenic route, clear your head before those finals?"

Ian watched as Barley lifted a pair of sunny-side-up eggs to his mouth, the soft yolk breaking over his stubbled chin as he swallowed it down with his bare hands. And just like that, Ian’s appetite had gone.

“ Hey, actually I’ve gotta get going. I wanna get there a bit early to set up everything.”

He grabbed his bag from the chair back just as Laurel was setting down her coffee, a kitchen towelette wrapped around the hot handle.

“ Best of luck, Dear Brother!” Barley called out, his words muffled as Laurel wiped his chin with the cloth.

Ian could hear his mother’s footsteps approaching as he opened the door.

“ Take this with you, Hun. Gotta stay hydrated.”

She shoved a cold water bottle into the bag’s side pocket, taking her son’s chin in her hands.

“ Hey; you’re gonna do great. You're the smartest kid I know-- so go knock 'em dead."

She kissed the bridge of Iandore's nose, and he surprisingly allowed it without wiping the affection away.

Laurel was really pushing it as she began touching his face, pressing her hands to his cheeks and forehead. 

“ You alright Kiddo? You’re a little warm,”

Ian pulled away from his mother.

" I'm fine Mom, just tired is all. Thanks for the water; I'll see you after school."

Laurel smiled softly to herself as she watched her son leave, a string of concern on her chest.

" Bye Bugaboo, good luck!"

Ian waved again, plugging in his earphones as he walked down the sidewalk to New Mushroomton High..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mother's Instinct, am I right???  
> To be continued.....


	2. The Exams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo  
> I said this would be a two parter....  
> I lied. I ended writing more than I first anticipated  
> Im so sorry
> 
> Oh, side note; I named Ian's ogre/ troll friend Damien just for grabs, so when the story mentions a Damien, it's him.😉

Ian arrived at school early as intended, a light sunrise warming his face. He turned down his tunes a little bit then sat on his favorite bench to recharge from the walk. The boy closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the seat, deciding he'd mentally review his material for the thousandth time. He was halfway through the brushup when he felt someone sit down beside him.

" Ian, there he is! Hey what happened, couldn't get any sleep last night?"

Ian opened his eyes to see his good friend Sadalia Brushthorn on the bench. She was a purple elf with bright eyes, sharp wit and a big personality. The boy smiled, pulling out his earplugs though he could hear over the soft music.

" Sadalia, hey! Yeah, no rest for the weary, I suppose." He shrugged soundly.

" Weary is an understatement. We all had to watch the newest horror flick without you."

Ian cringed, recalling how he had bailed on all his friends' hangouts for the last four months.

" Right. Sorry." He apologized bashfully. Sadalia put a hand to his shoulder.

" Hey, don't be sorry. It's good to care about our studies. The only downsides are waking up real early and going to bed real late." She mumbled looking out at the large brick building that was their school. It was only then that Iandore acknowledged the circumstances.

" You're here early too." He concluded, more for himself to hear.

Sadalia smiled, brushing an indigo ringlet out of her face.

" Sure. Gotta set up early for these exams. I take my academics serious, but not seriously enough to miss Damien getting popcorn all over us because he's so scared, unlike _the real MVP_ over here." Ian chuckled as she nudged his arm, flushing at the compliment. He bit down on his lip.

" Maybe when this whole _finals_ thing is over, we could hang out at my place and watch all the horror flicks we want(?) We've got all summer."

Sadalia perked up a bit, her gaze shimmering as she grinned at the boy.

" That would be so _fuego_! And maybe that flick we saw will be out on Netflix by then; seriously Damien is such a puddle for jumpscares it's gold--- straight corn shower!" She made a spraying motion with her hand and Ian chuckled so hard that time he nearly snorted.

" Hopefully. I have Blazey as a dragon, so no cleanup required."

The teenagers laughed until the bell rang, signaling a fifteen minute window for set up.

" Op-- I think that's us." The friends gathered their belongings and rose from the bench.

" Good luck Ian. No sweat, you got this." Sadalia cooed as she parted ways.

" Not even a beam," Ian joked,wiping imaginary sweat from his brow. He began walking towards class.

  
  


Ian inhaled deeply as he entered his advanced English class. The room was remotely quiet aside from the gentle hum of A.C. He took a seat at his assigned desk and began preparing for the test, sharpening his two graphite pencils until the tips were honed enough to pierce him, and pulling out his rough draft for the essay prompt. He scanned over it before setting it down in satisfaction. Looking at his desk, everything seemed to be ready to go-- yet his fingertips still tickled with longing. Iandore chewed on his lip, reaching back into his bag. He found it. The boy sighed, looking down at this charm. This _bird_ , sequoia was her name? Whatever, he couldn't remember. He set the figurine down beside his pencils, a small grin finding its home on his lips. He then slipped into his chair and waited for the rest of the class to come in.

Everyone was waiting anxiously in their seats. The teacher informed that everyone had an hour and forty five minutes to complete the prompt, and before long, the first exam had begun. The elf didn't miss a beat, composing his literature as he'd rehearsed. His focus was unbreakable, his literature crafted so moderately it was merely perfect. Ian had soon finished, and after revising and ensuring his work was impeccable, he got up and handed it to the teacher. The teen returned to his chair and blew out a big sigh, feeling as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He knew he had done his best, and ultimately felt pretty sound about that exam.

Next was geography. Of course Ian knew the material like his own name, and was only anxious to start. He took out his writing supplies, _and placed a certain little bird beside his left pencil._ The test began, and the elf was absolutely _flying_ through the multiple choice. He was on to the last quarter when something made his ears pick up.

" _Psst. Hey Ian!"_

The teen stiffened. It was the voice of his ogre classmate, Gorgamont. He was normally seated right behind the elf, and in light of finals, their seats were spaced out just enough so that Gorgamont couldn't rest his big, _musky, pungent, slimy, dirtied_ feet on poor Iandore's chair. 

Ian dipped his head down and continued to scribble in answers. He was always happy to help, but during finals?? He must've been hearing wrong.

" _Yo Ian! Come on Dude, help me out!"_

Ian blinked, a cold sweat going throughout his body. He involuntarily looked up towards their teacher--- who appeared pretty busied by something on the computer. He then dared to turn around..

_" Ian; Thank God, Man. Hey you got me on section one, bro?"_

Ian blinked again. He looked back up at their teacher, then back to the ogre.

" _What do you mean,'got you'?"_

He hissed back as quietly as possible. Luckily, the A.C. matched the frequency of their whispers.

" _Look Bro, I really need to pass this class-- it's like a graduation requirement. If I flunk geography I'm screwed!"_

Ian was a nervous wreck, his eyes darting between the teacher and the paper and Gorgamont.

" _We're not supposed to be talking to each other, Gorgamont."_ He pleaded.

The ogre raised his big hands defensively.

" _I know, I know man I'm so sorry. You're a really good guy and I hate to be wasting your time. It's just.. I really wanted to make my mom proud."_

Ian scratched his head listening with anticipation. Gorgamont went on. 

" _No one in my entire family has ever gone to college, and I wanted to be the first. I just wanted to walk across that stage next year and make her proud is all."_

Ian glanced again at the professor. Still preoccupied with that computer. He whipped around to the clock, panic rising as he watched the second's hand tick by in a mocking notion.. 

" _I should have studied more for this, be damned I should've!_ _Between you and me, my mom has just been pretty sick this last week and I couldn't find a gap in between taking care of her to-"_

_" Okay, okay, I get it! Just hurry, alright?"_

Iandore hesitantly slid his test to the edge of the desk before awkwardly shifting his head to his hand and staring out of the open window. Gorgamont happily obliged.

" _Holy heck; I love you Man. I'm gonna kiss your feet forever after this."_ He promised, a desperation in his eye as he copied down the elf's correct answers.

This dragged for nearly fifteen minutes.

Time flew by, and Ian merely had a mini heart attack everytime the teacher so much as coughed. 

But finally, Gorgamont had gotten what he needed and the boy was free to return to his exam.

Ian scrambled through the rest as diligently as he could with the time he had left. He was working all the way up to the last second, but was luckily able to finish before the period ended. He handed in his test and left. As soon as he was out of the door, the boy pushed himself against a locker (out of the way of his other exiting classmates) and began gasping for breath as though he'd been running. A headache started to blister from being on the edge of his seat for most of the hour and forty five minutes. He was just thankful neither of them had been caught.

  
  


Poor Iandore still had a headache by the time he got to his theater class. All of the students would be performing a monologue, and the order had already been worked out --- Iandore would be one of the last to present. He sat, watching as everyone went up and reading over his monologue, which of course he knew very well. It finally came time for him to go. The teen walked up the stage and climbed onto it, facing the front of the class.

Looking at all their waiting faces and squinting at the bright beam of stage lighting directed at him, Ian realized something--- he was definitely _not_ too worn out to be too stressed.

He was _ssttreesseed!_

The boy took a deep, shaky breath and swallowed hard. Once the teacher said the, " whenever you're ready,", young Iandore began.

He delivered his lines as best he could as his heart skipped beats, sweat pouring down his face. He found himself forgetting some of the blocking he had rehearsed for expression and presence, and periodically would stumble over himself to migrate to stage right. His projection progressively lost it's luster as his confidence bled out, and the more he messed up, the more nervous he became.

Then he forgot the one thing he should _never_ forget.

" Uh," the elf broke a sweat. He watched horrified as the teacher wrote something down on a booklet in their lap, as the kids that weren't paying attention before brought their heads up as he began to stumble. Ian could feel as a hot blush took over his face, his heartbeat in his ears as he scanned his brain for the monologue he had ate, slept and breathed for the last four months. Nothing.

" Um," he choked again, knitting his digits together in a nervous, clammy mess. The teacher stared, writing something else in their booklet. Ian could hear a few mumbles coming from the audience, followed by a slur of quiet snickers. His tongue suddenly became sandpaper in his mouth, and it was becoming a bit difficult to breathe as the room seemed to tighten around him. 

_I can't do this.._

**_I can't do this!!_ **

He knew he had to get out of the spotlight, and soon--- otherwise he might vomit all over the stage. The teacher seemed to notice.

" Would you like to take a minute?" Came their voice from the back of the room.

" _Thank you,"_ Was all the boy could manage in an exasperated jumble before he dashed off the stage and into the bathroom. Iandore locked himself in a stall and began hyperventilating, pressing a hand to his heart as it scolded him for nearly killing it. He took his hand off of his chest and watched as it jumped with nerves. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling as his heart pulsed rhythmically with his migraine, but it didn't do much to calm him down. His head was starting to spin, and he still felt as though he would throw up. The boy leaned against the stall walls just as someone else came into the bathroom.

" Hey, Ian? You okay?"

It was one of his male classmates.

Ian gulped, trying to rub the heavy feeling out of his middle.

" Yeah, I'm ok." The elf called back timidly.

" Alright. Mr. Mistcorpelle just wanted me to come in and check on you. He says you can come back in whenever you're ready okay?"

" _Ok,"_

And just like that, he turned around and left.

Ian stayed in there for the remainder of the period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety sucks😥  
> To be continued.....


	3. The Burnout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo  
> I lied again ooooppss lol
> 
> *4 PARTER ***Take my word for it this time
> 
> Sorry, just I was at work and I was bored so I wrote too much. It's still bad tho
> 
> Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****ALSO ALSO, Emetophobia warning in this chapter [ mild literary descriptions of throwing up and getting sick.] If that stuff freaks you out, I'd suggest skipping over this chapter.
> 
> I don't even know if I have to put a disclaimer but I have a friend with the fear and this would probs freak her out soo yehh*******

Ian’s legs wobbled as he walked home. He was completely exhausted and all the anxiety was still pretty raw for him. Finally, the boy stumbled upon that familiar red mushroom top. He reached in his back pocket for the house key, that dreadful, heavy feeling that had been sitting in his core since he left the stall suddenly building. His breath was heavy as he opened the door, only to be greeted head on with Laurel. She had her gym sneakers on and a hyper Blazey buckled to a leash in hand; it was probably time for the dragon’s daily walk. A smile crept onto Laurel’s face.

“ There he is, my little brainiac! So, how’d it go?”

The heavy feeling grew unbearable. Ian abruptly belched into his fist and ran right past his mother; a loud retching sound echoed in from the bathroom. She stood in shock for a second before going in to help.

“ Oh, Ian.” She cooed sympathetically as he coughed violently over the bowl.

“ I thought you felt a little warm this morning.” She recalled, rubbing his back.

“ I’m not sick, Mom.” Ian insisted, his voice crippled with acid.

“ _Yeah, okay_.” She said just as he threw up again. 

" Did you eat something funny at school?" She suggested rubbing circles into her son's curls, to which he shook his head.

" It's probably from all that staying up you've been doing." She scolded softly, and Ian was honestly too weak to protest. She waited for him to finish and wash his face before walking him to the kitchen, Blazey running circles around the elves' feet as they walked.

" Here you go, Baby. "

Laurel handed Ian a pepto bismol pill. He held it on his tongue until she gave him a glass of tap water, swallowing it down with a light pink tinge to his face in embarrassment of the pet name.

" How do you feel?" Laurel questioned tenderly as Blazey did laps around her sneakers. Truthfully, Ian felt horrible. His stomach was now hurting and the migraine had worsened into a throbbing ache. He gulped more of the water, trying to quell the gravelly feeling in his throat.

" I'm fine." He insisted, his words raspy. Laurel crossed her arms.

" Okay, how do you feel really?" Ian sighed, defeated.

" My head really hurts and my stomach feels like it's-"

" -twirled itself into a dozen knots? Yeah, that's called a burnout, Hun."

" Oh." Ian murmured miserably, taking a cautious sip of his water. _Though he was sure that was just called anxiety._

Laurel continued calling her son embarrassing pet names, petting his lush blue crimps as he drank. And Blazey continued to run circles around the elf's feet.

The woman scoffed playfully, taking her hand off Ian to pat the dragon in turn.

" I know girl, I know. " She soothed, rubbing her hand over the beast's flaky head. She turned back to Ian.

" Alright Hun, I'm gonna run. Just call me if you need anything, okay?"

Ian nodded and she kissed his temple before grabbing Blazey's leash. She then walked over to Barley, who had been playing an interactive video game in the living room the entire time.

" Barley, watch your brother for a second, Blazey really needs a walk. And please make sure he gets a little bit of rest, okay?"

She had her foot out the door the next second.

" Sure thing, Mom," Barley agreed loud enough for her to hear, worry in his gaze as he ushered his brother over. Ian moaned, accepting the gesture and sitting beside the larger elf, resting his head on his shoulder as he threw a thick, tattooed arm around him.

" Burnout, huh? I told you not to push yourself too hard."

Ian's brows were furrowed as he looked to the ceiling with annoyance at his brother's _I told you so_ comment. Barley noticed, throwing his hands up in conquer.

" Hey, can't say I didn't say it, cause I definitely said it."

Ian rolled his eyes.

" I know what you said, Barley." The teenager snapped back, his voice still fouled by acid. Barley laughed, hooting as his game avatar was struck down.

" So. I'm guessing the magic of Sequana wasn't in opulence today, huh?"

Ian squinted.

" What?"

" Sequana. You know, the mighty Sarimanok?" He rebooted his level.

 _So that was her name_. Ian didn't want to disappoint-- he knew his older brother meant well. He rubbed an eye.

" No no, she was in opulence. I guess, _I dunno,_ I guess I wasn't all there today." The elf admitted.

" I'm also guessing you don't really want to talk about it(?)"

Ian remembered how he had barely made it through his period two exam. And how he had completely screwed over period three. His head throbbed.

" Yeah. You'd be right."

He really didn't want to think about the monologue. And he really didn't want Barley to hear about how Gorgamont had jeopardized his test. Knowing his brother, he would jump into his van and drive right over to school to lecture the troll.

Barley reached over, wrestling the mop of hair atop Iandore's head.

" And, I'm guessing you'd like to plug in and play some Tooth of Zadar with me?" He tried, shaking a second controller temptingly. The wizard wasn't up to it.

" It's a lot funner to watch you play."

That wasn't a lie; Barley was a master at video games--- he had had his entire gap year(s) to practice. 

" Fair point." Barley began the level, a medieval soundtrack playing loudly throughout the living room as his avatar collected gold coins.

" Don't worry Man. However the test went, I know you're so _amazingly_ smart. And if whatever college you're tryna get into can't see that, well, then that administration's got their heads up their asses,"

" Barley, language!" 

The nineteen year old chuckled, his chest moving up and down as he played.

" I'm just saying; luck or no luck, studying or no studying, Iandore Lightfoot is still incredible."

Ian rubbed his cheek bashfully.

" You really think so?"

Barley nudged his arm, honestly a bit too hard.

" Hell yeah! I freak'n _know_ so!" He hooted, mumbling an apology when Ian shot him a warning glance again.

" You _have_ to say that," Ian mumbled, looking away.

" You work harder than anyone I know. With that damn work ethic you have you can do anything you put your mind to."

Ian didn't scold him that time; he was far too enticed with the compliment.

" Anything else?" He tried playfully. Barley laughed.

" We don't have enough time for them all, Dear Brother!" Barley held him a little closer.

" Well that was certainly the ego stroke I needed." The brothers laughed for a while.

Barley cheered again as his avatar gained an upgrade.

" And what's the worst that could happen? You don't get the scores, and you don't get into college for the year and you've gotta stay home with me. That wouldn't be so bad; We could practice spells and play quest of yore all day!" The elf cringed as he thought of that silly game.

 _That would be so bad,_ he thought, but he didn't dare say that. 

The boys played the video game for a while, laughing and spending time together, but it wasn't long before young Iandore started to feel sick again.

He moaned, closing his lids softly as the migraine fluctuated.

" Hey, you should lie down. Mom's gonna kill me if you get any worse."

The elf nodded lightly as not to rouse his head, turning to lie down on the opposite end of the couch.

Ian sighed heavily as he felt a light blanket fall around him. He meant to thank his brother, but he was much too tired and the sleep had taken him before he could even get the words out..

Iandore woke up feeling like he was in another country, sweat pouring down his face. He could hear the rumble of his mother's voice in another room; she was probably chatting on the phone with Bronco. Barley had vanished from his seat--- the television dark and gloomy. Iandore rubbed his eyes and promptly sat up on the couch--it only took a moment for the headache to settle back in. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Just as the boy had adjusted to the pain, his stomach started to bark at him, a deep growl bubbling beneath his school uniform. Ian squirmed about before deciding to do something about it. He got up and walked over to the sink, pouring himself another glass of water and taking shallow sips in hopes it would soothe his bellyache.

Ian was surprised at how crappy he still felt. He was certain his symptoms were just a side effect of the panic attack-- his anxiety had made him sick before. But his head was still pounding, and this water wasn't doing shi-

Perhaps he _was_ having a burnout. Laurel was vaguely ever wrong.

As is on cue, a wave of nausea rippled throughout Ian's stomach. He set the cup down on the countertop, pausing as he internally tried to fight the feeling, but that didn't last long-- he soon found himself in the bathroom, hurling lowly into the toilet. Ian belched sickly, a harsh contracting bringing up whatever was left of the water in a slimy stream.The elf cringed with each loud retch. The last thing he wanted to do was attract the attention of any family members, but he really couldn't help himself. He gasped as he rinsed his face and mouth with cold water, his throat feeling stripped and his stomach not feeling any better. Laurel met him on his way out of the bathroom door, concern lining her features-- so much for not attracting the attention of any family members.

" Hey Sweetie. Not feeling any better?

Ian rubbed through his hair; it was a mess and he was certain the rest of him was a mess too.

" _No_ ," The boy admitted miserably, leaning against the door frame for support. He wasn't even up to denying it anymore.

Laurel sighed, rubbing his arm with pity.

" I'll make you a tea, okay Sweet Pea?"

" Okay. Thanks Mom."

Ian returned to his spot on the couch, wrapping himself in the blanket as he waited patiently. It felt as though his gut was doing somersaults and his throat was still burning. Perhaps a warm cup of tea would do him some good.

It was a little while before Laurel returned with the drink. Ian smiled thankfully, accepting the mug.

He brought the cup up to his lips, only to draw it away again with a wrinkled nose.

" What is this?" It smelled spicy and heavily pungent: not at all like any tea he had ever drunk before.

" Well, I was on the phone with Corey this afternoon and I was telling her that you were having an upset stomach: she said that in her family they make _ginger root_ tea to help. I was gonna use it for snickerdoodles, but I was hoping this could help you feel a little better."

Iandore held his breath and took a large sip without hesitation, trying to drown the embarrassment of his mother telling the _Manticore_ that he'd been puking all over himself. The regret was instant as the sour, peppery liquid burned his throat. Snickerdoodles would've been a better choice any day.

" _Egh, it's awful_ ," He choked, covering his mouth as though the tea had just violated it.

" Medicine doesn't always taste like cake, Kiddo." Laurel reminded, chuckling a bit as Ian grimaced.

" Is it really that bad?" She took the mug and took a swig; she made a face and immediately handed it back.

" _Ooh,_ it _is_ that bad. Good luck."

The two laughed quietly with each other, Ian hesitantly taking the tiniest sips of his ginger root tea as they relaxed. Laurel eyed him dreamily.

" You're just like your father, you know."

Ian's ears perked up.

" R-Really?" He questioned a bit enthused.

" Oh yeah. You have all his little quirks and you don't even know it."

Ian adjusted in his seat, leaning in a bit with interest.

" What were his little quirks?" He quizzed with a glimmer in his gaze. 

Laurel smiled, bringing her legs up to the cushions.

" Well for one, he used to curl his index around his coffee mugs, just like you are doing now."

Ian glanced down. Sure enough, he had his pointer wrapped around the rim of the cup.

" Wow." He breathed.

" He also used to wrinkle his nose when he didn't like something, like you with the tea. Man, that face; it'd always make me laugh--- that's why I can't even help myself when you do it." Laurel added with a chuckle.

Iandore smiled. 

" You mean this?" He wrinkled his nose and Laurel immediately started laughing.

" That's the one," She held her belly as she laughed.

" _And…_ he used to work himself to _death_ over those financial records. Jeez Louise-- the man couldn't catch a break! He was just ambitious, like you are with your school work."

A cold sweat rippled through Ian's body as he recalled the disaster that was his theater exam. 

" _Oh no,"_ he closed his eyes as though trying to erase the memory. Laurel rubbed his leg soothingly. She wasn't even going to prob.

" Ian, you really need to get some sleep. Sleep's gonna help you heal." The boy nodded lightly.

After he had finished a little more than half of the elixir, Laurel helped escort him up to his room. She held the covers back as he sheepishly climbed into bed.

" You wanna change into something more comfortable?"

Ian looked down at his crinkled uniform,

A navy dress shirt was dampened and twisted uncontrollably around his skinny form. He didn't even know he was still wearing that. 

" Yeah," he mumbled, adjusting it straight even though he'd be taking it off.

Laurel remedged through her son's drawers and handed him a clean pair of pajamas.

Once he had changed, she walked over to kiss him goodnight.

" I hope this blows over by Monday," He mumbled as his mother planted a warm kiss on his forehead. Laurel frowned, tapping the point of his large nose.

" Hey: no more stressing for you, Mister. Now close those beautiful brown eyes."

Ian smiled, muttering a quiet, " okay" before complying; the room darkened around him.

" And if you need anything, you come and find me, okay?"

The elf scowled, his eyes still closed.

" I'm not waking you up, Mom." He insisted in a flat tone.

Laurel scoffed sweetly.

" I know. Just thought I'd throw it out there. Love you."

" Love you."

And just like that she turned around and left him alone with his thoughts.

  
  


After four months of being nocturnal, sleep was not coming easy for Iandore Lightfoot.

He tossed and turned restless, thinking about how if he had just added an hour more to his regimen, _maybe_ he could've remembered the lines for that stupid test. But _maybe_ he wasn't as prepared as he thought he'd been. By midnight, all his confidence for the remaining exams were vaporized, and his migraine had only intensified. It felt as though someone were squeezing down on his head, and the elf had to stop thrashing around in bed just to try and soothe the pain. When the pain started making him nauseous, he panicked. It could've been the new tea he tried, but either way, the thought of throwing up in bed really scared him. Waiting it out didn't seem to be working, and by the early morning, Ian felt so sick he decided there was no way around it. 

He freed himself from the sheets, knowing full well the migraine wasn't going to make walking easy--- but he refused to get sick in his bed!

The stairs pulsed as Ian approached them. He held the railing, whimpering to himself as his temples throbbed. The pressure drummed around in his head, and it was becoming increasingly hard to see, but he kept forward. The dizziness only increased. The boy felt his stomach lurch, threatening to make this entire trip in vain.

The pain was just too much.

He collapsed in frustration at the bottom of the stairs and started to cry.

Luckily Barley's room was right around the corner. Though quiet, the commotion proved enough to wake him up; he came out groggy and curious.

" Ian?"

He approached his brother, who was curled in a ball at the base of the stairs.

" Hey, hey what's wrong Buddy?" He hugged the whimpering mass. 

" _It just hurts everywhere_ ," Ian sobbed, trembling under his brother's hand.

" Oh; you havin' a migraine?"

The boy nodded, sniffling as tears streamed down his face.

Ian had always been prone to migraines, but only a handful of them had brought him to tears.

Barley massaged his back roughly.

" Do you want me to get mom?" He questioned, his words husky with sleep. Ian shook his head.

_" No don't get Mom,"_ he persisted through quiet sobs.

" Okay okay, I won't get Mom. How can I help?"

The elf squeezed his hair in his hands, large dewy tears seeming to dwarf his small face.

" _Just.. don't be so loud_ ," he merely whispered, choking over his own cries. Barley pat his back, wiping a few stray droplets from his chin. He hated seeing his baby brother like this, but there was only so much he could do.

" You wanna lie down on the couch for a minute?" The older man suggested as quietly as possible, wiping more tears off his brother's cheeks. Ian hiccuped, his weeps suddenly hushing as he swallowed them back.

" _I'm gonna throw up,"_ he warned inaptly, pressing a hand to his mouth.

" Oh boy; alright-- onward we go!"

Barley rushed Ian to the bathroom just in time for him to get violently sick over the bowl. He gagged deeply, ginger-hinted bile splashing into a waiting pool; he thankfully seemed to get some kind of relief out of it, though.

" Feeling any better?" Barley questioned, tapping his back gently.

" Yeah," Ian breathed wetly in a quelled tone, strangely euphoric for someone who had just puked their guts out.

Barley sighed with relief. He pulled a rag off the towel rack, soaking it in cold water so his brother could wipe his face. He leaned over and flushed for him.

" You want anything; water, ginger ale?"

" Yeah," Ian said again, resting his head on the hood of the toilet seat and lethargically using the rag.

" Which one?" Barley laughed and Ian laughed too.

" Ginger ale, please. Thank you."

Barley smiled.

" You got it. Don't go anywhere."

He returned shortly with a small can of Canada Dry, popping it open before handing it to Ian. 

" You okay?" The elf took a seat on the tile beside his brother, watching as he took a small sip of the beverage. Ian nodded softly.

" You sure?" Ian nodded again.

" This end of year thing's really getting in your head, huh?"

" _Unfortunately_ ," the teenager loomed, taking another toss of the soda.

Barley cleared his throat.

" I know you said you didn't really want to talk about it, but maybe you just need to get it off your chest."

He growled. The wizard _really_ wasn't up for it.

_" Barley, I think I'm just gonna go to bed. I'm pretty tired."_

Barley deflated, flashing a weak smile before rising to his feet.

" As a mage should be. Here, I'll help you back to your room when you're ready."

Ian sighed. His room was so far away and it had been hell just to get where he was.

" Can't I just sleep here?" The smaller elf whined.

Barley raised a brow.

" You want to sleep in the _bathroom?_

" Well, that way if anything happens, I can just.. ya know," He felt a bit guilty for being a burden.

" Ohh; good call. Now let's see here." Barley pondered, walking out of the bathroom in search of some blankets.

He did eventually find some, and the boys ended up building a makeshift bed in the bathtub (actually a lot more comfortable than it sounds).

Barley finished off what Ian had left in the can, deciding he'd give him some head rubs.

It might have looked rough, but for some reason the pressure seemed to relieve whatever was left of the pain. 

Whatever Barley was doing worked: at 3:39 in the morning, Ian finally subsided to dreams.


	4. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is  
> The last chap  
> I'm gonna be honest  
> I didn't even proofread this and I sorta rushed thru it, so sorry for any awkward or misspelled bits  
> This are kinda chaltic in my liff rn but its getting better  
> I'll get back on my grid  
> I'm sorry if y'all waited for this trash  
> Enjoy  
> If u can

Ian was awoken by Blazey licking the absolute crap out of his face. He squinted, not being able to hold back a smile as she marked him all over with her wet kisses.

" Hey girl," the elf cooed, rubbing her horns as she hooted and hollered, kneading lovingly at his chest.

It was only when Ian's eyes adjusted to the brightness that he realized he was in the bathtub.

He groaned, rubbing an eye as he sat up. The night's events refreshed themselves in his mind. The elf blushed, but his embarrassment was soon overrode by the blaring sound of a churning blender; Laurel whipping up her morning smoothie no doubt.

Ian sighed and drew back the curtains, stepping quietly out of the shower.

He went to the sink to brush his teeth and wash his face (he was right there, anyways) Blazey purring at his heels. Once he had finished freshening up, the boy folded up the blankets and left the bathroom.

Laurel and Barley could be heard talking and laughing with one another in the kitchen. The smell of citrus was wafting strong as the elf returned the sheets and pillows to the couch with a thump.

Barley turned his head and smiled.

" Morning, Mr. Lightfoot. You're looking spiffy and graced with health this fine day."

Ian felt his cheeks flush again as he remembered the eventful night. He was slightly embarrassed about sobbing so dramatically in front of his brother, but did his best to brush it off.

" Mornin'. Yeah I'm feeling a lot better." Ian quipped. Laurel smiled, transferring her kale smoothie to a carrying cup.

" That's great, Sweetie. I'll have to let Corey know that tea of her's did the trick. You feeling up to some breakfast? You haven't eaten since yesterday."

Ian winced, tasting ginger root in his mouth as he remembered. He shook it off.

_ Why not, right? _

"Yeah, sure."

Laurel smiled and urged her youngest to sit down with them. Before long she placed a plate in front of him; some plain toast with a few pieces of fruit and a cup of tea. Normal tea.

Ian sighed.

" Thanks Mom." He blew on the tea and took a generous gulp, Blazey clinging to his heels.

Barley was seated beside him, biting into the juicy half of an orange ( the source of the citrus smell). He wiped his mouth, nudging his brother gently.

" I would ask you if you wanna go to the park later, but you probably want to study."

Ian toyed with the tea mug. The last thing he wanted to do was pull out a textbook right now-- they had haunted him so ferociously in his fever dreams.

" Actually, I think I'll give it a rest for a while." He really meant it, too. Perhaps it was the bathtub sleep, but whatever obsession he'd had with scores had simmered. Barley raised his brows.

" Really? Huh; all work and no play makes for a very  _ queasy  _ Ian am I right?"

Ian scoffed, rolling a blueberry between his fingers.

" A very nervous Ian," 

But that wasn't all. The teenager finally cracked.

" Actually, third period didn't go so well. Neither did second." Ian blurted, letting the berry free fall back into his plate. 

Barley didn't say a thing. He had waited an entire day for the scoop and didn't want to risk saying anything that would change Ian's mind. The elf listened in quietly.

" I could've sworn I knew the monologue--- I was ready to  _ bring forth my collaborative spirit.  _ But then I got up there and…

I don't know, I couldn't do it."

Barley hummed.

" Nerves. I thought that would happen."

Ian glanced at him questionably. Barley went on.

" I know how you can get with crowds--- that's why I gave you the charm. I thought maybe Sequana would comfort you and give you the confidence you needed to be as great as you can be."

Ian felt a warmth inside of him.

" I know Barley, and thanks for the bird. I was just so caught up with the studying that I forgot I have stage fright."

" The Sarimanok, Ian, the Sarimanok!" Barley prodded playfully.

The brothers chuckled.

" And what about second period, what went South there?"  _ So much for risks, right? _

Ian worried his bottom lip, toying with the fruit once again.

"  _ Don't… drive to school _ ," he instructed in a mumble-- Barley wouldn't have heard had he not been seated so close. Ian continued.

" There's this kid in my class. His name is Gorgamont. He's always…-he didn't study for the Geography test and asked to copy my answers. He took a lot of the period up and I didn't get all the time I wanted to review my work." The teenager stammered out. He decided to leave the feet detail out, but internal facepalmed after realizing he had said the troll's name.

Barley's face was twisted into a tempted, protective scowl that honestly scared his little brother, just a bit.

" And you gave him your test answers why?"

Ian sighed heavily.

" I dunno, he wouldn't stop bothering me, and he wants to graduate high school,  _ then he had to take care of his poor mom-" _

" Stop being such a pushover man! There comes a time where you must fend for your lonesome, and during an exam is definitely one of those times." Barley interrupting, nudging the elf roughly in the shoulder blade.

Ian yelped, rubbing the sore spot with a pout.

" I'm not a pushover," he grumbled through pursed lips.

Barley smiled, throwing his arm round the wizard.

" If you are gonna gobble up people's sob stories that easily, then yeah, you are."

The boy pushed him away roughly.

"  _ No I'm not!" _ He yelled, which got Laurel's attention.

" Boys, take it easy!" She called from her bedroom; Ian froze and Barely chuckled.

Blazey chirped at her master's distress and jumped into Iandore's lap, clearly having picked her favorite for the day. The wizard sighed, steadying his sentiments as he stroked her scaled back.

Barley only went on.

" I'm just saying.. I wasn't bluffing about what I said yesterday.  _ And _ I wasn't just saying that because you're my brother, either." Ian shook his head.

" Stop," he mumbled scratching the underside of Blazey's chin.

" You stop! You have absolutely nothing to be nervous about, and you absolutely should not let people walk all over you."

Listen man, you've got talent. I know crowds are scary, and fibs at times believable, but you are above all of that. Truth is, there is no good luck if there is no Ian. Don't doubt yourself, ok?"

Ian just could not fight the smile. 

" Okay. Thanks Barley." His older brother always had the best picker uppers.

" And just try to take it easy on the studying next time 

Cause I'm not going to sleep at 4 am again," the elf added with a husky laugh. Iandore rolled his eyes. 4am was nothing compared to the ungodly hours that Barley Lightfoot probably went to bed.

He rubbed his palms over his slacks concludingly. 

" How about the park? And if you're extra extra free, we can go on Sunday, too(?)"

Just then, a vibration sounded amongst the Lightfoot house. Ian recognized the sound as coming from his cellphone-- he had left it in his backpack from yesterday.

The elf rose curiously, digging into his side pocket until he'd recovered the device.

He traced the passcode on his screen to find a notification from powerschool, an app that tracked his grades.

He gawked as he eyed the updates..

UCONN English, FNL EXM:

98%

Geography, FNL EXM:

95%

Third period had not yet been updated, but there was an email notification from the class. Iandore gulped nervously as he opened up his inbox. The message read:

_ Dear Mr. Lightfoot, _

_ I hope your weekend is going well and just wished to check up on you after Friday's exam. From our semester together, I already know how capable you are as a student, though I understand the anxieties of performing on stage. I hope to give you a refresher test without the rest of the student body present tomorrow on Sunday @ 12:30 p.m. Please give me a follow up email the moment you receive this message. _

_ Yours Truly, _

_ Mr. Mistcorpelle. _

The teen gawked in disbelief; he couldn't help but scoff as relief and frankly pure joy washed over him.

" Well, I don't think I'm extra,  _ extra  _ free," The wizard shot back at his brother, a new passion lighting itself inside of him

_ Perhaps Sequana was good luck after all. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre typed:  
> The end!!  
> Yeh, so based on a tru story. My junior year I was Stresssssnn over those exams and I got some interesting side effects from studying too hard.  
> Of course it isn't word for word, but I based this story on that because I feel like Ian would do the same thing lol


End file.
